xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Cove The Most Hauntedest Place on Earth Timeline
Crystal Cove is a coastal town where Fred Jones, Jr., Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo live and is said to have a "Strong history of paranormal activity". Unfortunately, the gang's constant solving of mysteries costs the town "tourist attractions", which is what their parents view the monsters as. They don't understand that those "monsters" are just people in costumes. However, the town reveals to be hiding the truth from Scooby and the gang about a group of missing kids from long ago. History Crystal Cove was founded by a group of conquistadors led by Fernando El Aguirre and was named after the crystal sarcophagus that contained the Evil Entity, which they hid beneath the bay. The mystical Planispheric Disk, which was used to hide the entity in another dimension, was broken into six parts to ensure the entity was never freed. But the evil creature still had enough power to influence the inhabitants of the city above the bay, resulting in the "paranormal activity" that plagued them. Porto, the donkey mascot of the Fraternitas Mysterium, blows up the missionary settlement in the mid-1500's after being corrupted by a piece of the Planispheric Disk. Friar Serra then hides the piece in a block of cheese. 75 years ago, the Darrow Mansion sinks into the ground, taking a piece of the Planospheric Disk, and the Darrow family, with it. Darrow University is soon built on where the mansion once stood. The original Mystery Incorporated vanishes in the Crystal Cove Caves while searching for the Planispheric Disk, and their mascot, Professor Pericles, is sent to an animal asylum for being implicated in their disappearance. Main locations Crystal Cove Spook Museum The museum is owned and operated by Velma Dinkley's parents, Angie and Dale Dinkley, and contains the costumes from the "monsters" Mystery Inc. has unmasked over the years, most notably the Black Knight Ghost, Miner 49er, The Creeper, and Scrappy-Doo. Police Department The Crystal Cove Police Department is where Sheriff Bronson Stone works and where culprits first go when they are taken ito custody. City Hall The City Hall is where is where the mayor's office is located, as well as the headquarters of Mystery Incorporated. K-Ghoul A radio station owned by Angel Dynamite, and a popular hangout for the gang.1 Destroido Corp. A company built by Mr. E, otherwise known as Ricky Owens, the former member of the original Mystery Incorporated. He formed an alliance with Professor Pericles, who soon undermined the former's authority of his own company (with the help of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves), risking the lives of the scientists and plundering its vast resources in his search for the Planospheric Disk. In the new timeline, the company was replaced with an environmentally-friendly company called "Creationex Corp.". Geography The topography of the area is kind of mountainous, except on the coast. Appearances Since Crystal Cove is the setting for Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, it appears in every episode. Category:Alternate History Category:Dimensions Category:Multiverse Category:Omniverse